Furniture/Chest
Chest __TOC__ Nothing back to Table of Contents Good old chest back to Table of Contents Sideboard back to Table of Contents Kimono chest and "fog" ship model back to Table of Contents Setsubun "Mamemaki" set back to Table of Contents Fireplace back to Table of Contents Chocolate and tea set back to Table of Contents King doll "Nagato" and Queen doll "Mutsu" back to Table of Contents Elegant board back to Table of Contents Christmas tree of the Naval District back to Table of Contents Fairytale shelf back to Table of Contents Stove with kettle back to Table of Contents Classic shelf back to Table of Contents Kimono chest and Heavy cruiser model back to Table of Contents Kimono chest and "Akagi" model back to Table of Contents Kimono chest and "Nagato" model back to Table of Contents Folding desk back to Table of Contents Hanger rack back to Table of Contents Dresser back to Table of Contents Shy mask back to Table of Contents Fireplace with Z flag back to Table of Contents Green planter back to Table of Contents Room-rearranging cleaning instruments set back to Table of Contents Japanese Iris cabinet back to Table of Contents Clinical table set back to Table of Contents Classroom set: Desk back to Table of Contents Kimono chest and "Musashi" model back to Table of Contents Kimono chest and "Kaga" model back to Table of Contents Crying-face daruma back to Table of Contents Daruma back to Table of Contents New born daruma back to Table of Contents Pre-ordered summer set back to Table of Contents Resort set back to Table of Contents Study bookshelf back to Table of Contents Jukebox kai back to Table of Contents Kadomatsu back to Table of Contents Sake and whiskey shelf back to Table of Contents Dressing room back to Table of Contents Raincoat and umbrella hanger back to Table of Contents Commercial shaved ice maker back to Table of Contents Arctic camouflaged paulownia cabinet back to Table of Contents Naval base's tea party set back to Table of Contents 「Mogami」ship model and paulownia cabinet back to Table of Contents Cool-looking Fishbowl back to Table of Contents Flowerpot with Morning Glory that's being grown by the Ship Girls back to Table of Contents Artisan's Japan-style Shelf back to Table of Contents Submarine Carrier Drawer back to Table of Contents Kimono chest and zuiun model |position=left:0px; bottom:50px; |feature=Click the middle right drawer to play animation. A fariy with a tiny zuiun pops up, the zuiun will fly through your office, refer to gallery section for animation. |releasenote=Made available on 2017/06/06 |gallery=Kimono chest and zuiun model.gif }} back to Table of Contents Tsukiyomi's Phonograph 「月夜海」Moonlit Sea |feature=Click on the drawers/phonograph for an animation. The phonograph will start to play and the background music will change, refer to gallery section for animation. |releasenote=Made available on 2017/09/12 |gallery=Tsukiyomi's phonograph.gif }} back to Table of Contents New Year Calligraphy Contest 2018 「迎春の鎮守府」New Years at the Naval Base |feature= |releasenote=Rewarded for finishing the limited 2018 New Year Quests. |gallery=New Year Calligraphy Contest 2018 Icon.png }} back to Table of Contents Kimono chest and "Mutsuki & Kisaragi" model back to Table of Contents Naval Base Café back to Table of Contents Ship Girls' Umbrella Stand back to Table of Contents